There is a need to improve the process of manufacturing appliques or patterns that appear to be sewn but are in fact only heat sealed and/or adhered onto garments. In many situations, because stitches provide a three dimensional look above the surface of a fabric, an applique that is sewn onto a garment typically is regarded as more aesthetically pleasing than an applique which is merely heat sealed onto a garment. Generally, the process of sewing an applique onto a garment involves a relatively high cost for a number of reasons. One in particular is that the garment on which the applique is to be sewn must generally be located at the site of manufacture of the applique, due to the apparatus involved in sewing. Another reason is that the time involved in sewing is significantly greater than merely adhering the applique to the garment. Yet other reasons are the required costs to maintain apparatus for sewing and labor costs for operations thereof.
As provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,943; 5,149,388; and 5,422,173 (all to Stahl), heretofore lettering, numerals and designs have been embroidered about the periphery and then positioned on and heat sealed to a garment or other fabrics, and thus, while not actually stitched to the garment or other fabric, appear to have been stitched thereto. Embroidering the periphery of the letters etc. and then heat sealing the letters to the garment was an improvement over actually embroidering the letters to the garment, but still was more costly than desired. Thus, a need existed to reduce further cost of this apparent embroidery of appliques or the like to garments and other fabrics.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method of manufacturing an applique having a stitched or sewn aesthetic look.
What is also needed is an improved method of manufacturing an applique which may be adhered onto a garment yet maintains a stitched or sewn aesthetic look.
What is further needed is an improved method of manufacturing an applique which is cost effective.